Fairies Are Real, You Git!
by frogandrabbitsox
Summary: Alfred doesn't believe in fairies, which gets him turned into a fairy himself. He will suffer the consequences of being a fairy; being ignored (all the time except by Arthur and Norway) which is hard for someone as obnoxious as him, very tiny and having little friends, and HUNGER (HAMBURGERS! NOOOOOO). Let's see if Alfred survives.


_Sorry about the wait for Chapter 11 (I'm STILL not done) of GRSB. All those extra-curricular classes can be a real pain. So, meanwhile, enjoy this last-minute story that is not finished YET (there's supposed to be one or two more chapters). This is a side-story to my story Moments to Remember (or Forget): the Face Family (well, one of the chapters about toaster electrocution). _

_Special thanks to Angelo (the awesome dude who's reviews kept me motivated to keep on writing GRSB) and gamergirlexp (who was my first reviewer ever :). Thanks to all that reviewed and voted for the outcome of GRSB and gave me more than one review! Every review/fav/follow counts for GRSB (oh I was SQUEALING when I got my first review). There's no mild way to put it: THANK YOU SO MUCH!_

_To all that reviewed/fav/followed my other stories: You guys are awesome too! THANKS!_

_To all the people who are reading this: Thanks for your patience with this long author's note. Please start reading._

* * *

"Unicorns are real, git!"

"Nuh uh, Iggy. You gotta show me!"

A tired Englishman reached deep into the bookshelf to pull out the hidden items of black magic.

"Iggy, don't hide your random shiz in you bookcase. Do you know what drawers are?"

"Shut up wanker."

"Dude, you _know_ how old-."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT THE BLOODY- Oh, it was just Matthew's picture."

Alfred rolled his eyes. Okay, his brother wasn't COMPLETELY invisible.

"Maple..." A noise came from behind him.

"AH- Oh, it was just you, Matthew."

"Who?"

"I'm Matthew, you're owner." the ex-nation sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Bloody hell, where's the-AHA!"

Both nations turned around to see Arthur waving his wand, dressed up in his cloak, and literally turning the entire room into the attic, which was currently in repair due to a magical accident (eyes turn toward a certain British gentleman.)

"Arumnus aluminie carstentio leco francisco-"

The house door creaked open in the background

"AH! ARTHUR, DON'T DO MAGIC! FRANCIS-"

The door to the room creaked open and in hopped a certain frog. He immediately dived for the cloaked man, not caring if he was chanting a spell.

"FRANCIS! THAT'S DANGEROUS, EH!"

"Oh shi* whe are screwed."

A poof of magic dust poofed onto Alfred. Time seemed to freeze, with the exception of Alfred. As he looked around, he spotted Arthur being groped by a rape-face Francis while STILL muttering the curse. Matthew's face looked so funny-insert uncontrollable laughter- that Alfred indeed did laugh. Which broke the time freeze.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

"What the heck just happened?"

Alfred looked around. "Dudes, answer me."

Francis looked a little dazed. Matthew was searching frantically for Alfred, not even noticing that he was right in front of him.

"IGGY! I'M RIGHT HERE!"

And thankfully, Arthur found the nation and gasped, "ALFRED! YOU'RE-YOU'RE-A FAIRY!"

Francis looked confused, "Angleterre, are you sure you're okay? Alfred isn't anywhere..."

"Git, he's right there." Arthur pointed at Alfred. Francis looked at him, but... "I don't see him anywhere..." he replied, still confused. "You must be tired. Go to bed."

The Englishman was quickly injected with a sleeping drug before he could yell again.

"Dude, how can they-WOAH! ARE YOU FLYING MINT BUNNY?"

The floating bunny took a look at him and sighed. "Yes I am. Now you know how it is like to be a fairy. We're invisible to everyone with the exception of Arthur and- what's his name? -Norway. I'm afraid that since Arthur is asleep, we'll have to find Norway."

"But Norway is off with Denmark. Plus, he apparently hates me."

Flying Mint Bunny sighed. "Very well. I guess you'll have to wait until morning."

And just like, that he disappeared.


End file.
